


Interlude I (Franticity)

by Anonymous



Series: A Picture Perfect Hollywood Heartbreak [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Drug Use, Talking, Unreliable Narrator, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Unsympathetic October | Toby Sanders, Unsympathetic Sleep | Remy Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: BASED ON ALBUM A PICTURE PERFECT HOLLYWOOD HEARTBREAK BY ZACH CALLISONJanus' friends talking about roman behind his back. Roman hears.If I'm missing any tags please tell me! I honestly don't know how to tag this work.
Relationships: Past Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders - Relationship
Series: A Picture Perfect Hollywood Heartbreak [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799641
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	Interlude I (Franticity)

“Oh my god! You are not going to believe!-” Remy starts out excitedly. 

“Yes we will!” Patton smiles brightly at his coffee addicted friend.

Remy grins brightly. “-What I heard about Janus' ex.”

“Janus’ ex? are you kidding me?” Virgil rolls his eyes. 

“Oh my god, we hear something new like every two days.” Toby shakes his head sadly.

“It’s like he believes he’s god's gift to the world!” Virgil exclaims. 

“Like I swear like he looks like a douche bag” Remy 

“What a fucking asshole” Virgil sighs out. Patton shoots him a disappointed glare. 

“His hair, his shoes, and those dirty ass Nikes, like, I think he's from, like, Florida.” Remy sips his coffee lightly. 

“And you know Jan deserves so much more” Patton takes a bite from his pancakes, enjoying the taste.

“At least someone who doesn't buy his followers like, he doesn't even know what a person likes!” Remy slams down his coffee mug. 

“Like what the fuck?” Toby lays his head on the table.

“Wait, wait, wait!” Virgil grins sickeningly, “I heard he got fired from that show he does!”

“What?” Toby looks nothing short of confused.

“No!” Remy gasps, ever the gossip. 

After a few moments of content silence, the conversation picked back up again. 

“I heard he cheated on his new boyfriend, Ugh” 

“Again?”

“I heard he does coke now”

“Really?”

Roman sits quietly a few booths over from Janus’ friends listening in til he can’t take it anymore. He swiftly gets up and walks out of the quaint little diner he used to take Janus to. 

When he gets home, he scrambles to his stash. As he searches for it he mumbles “over and over and over and over and over” over and over again. When he finds it, he pulls it out and lines it up. He snorts it up and lays back on his bed. 

He can finally relax. 

At least for a little while.


End file.
